Sonic's Dark Transformation
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: What if something hadn't taken over Sonic? What if this happened because one of his friends was killed by Metal Sonic? What then?


A/N: I'm back again with a different story! I know y'all missed me.

*crickets chirping*

Well SOME of us anyway. This one is completely different from any of my Sonic stories. just sit back and enjoy the story. later!

disclaimer:I do not own Sonic or any other character. just the story.

okay enjoy!

Tails looked at the sky,

"You think Egg-Man's up to something?"

Sonic looked at his furry buddy,to him Tails was like a little brother to him. And since he treated him like an older brother. They always played sibling roles lately.

"Yeah. When is Egg head not up to something?"

Tails stood up,

"I'm going to check it out using the tornado X. I got to see what his plans are."

Sonic immediately stood up,but Tails stopped him from following.

"Please Sonic I got to do this alone. Please trust me this once."

Sonic looked at the ground,he didn't know if he wanted tails to go by himself. But relectantly nodded his head. Tails grinned and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sonic."he said.

He lefted,Sonic stared after him.

"Be careful little buddy."

Meanwhile Tails stared though the window at what Egg-Man was doing.

"Ohhohohoho! We're going to make another Shadow the hedgehog Android! One more evil! One that listens! And more importantly one that can stop Sonic the hedgehog!"he laughed evilly.

Sadly through he seen Tails peeking and Tails knowing he was found out quickly sped off in his plane.

"Got to call Sonic now!"

Before he could though,Metal Sonic crashed into his plane. The plane shook and tremored and Tails started firing missiles at Metal Sonic who dodged it with ease.

"TAILS MILES PROWER! TODAYS THE DAY YOU WILL BE ST- DIE!"

Metal Sonic glitched and suddenly he grabbed Tails neck and slammed him to the ground. Tails gasping for air backed away and tried to crawl to the house. Sonic finally getting nervous came outside to see Metal Sonic and Tails.

"No."Sonic said in horror.

He ran,but he wasn't fast enough. Metal raised a foot and it went through Tails Chest,blood sprayed everywhere. All Sonic could do was watch in horror as his friend's lifeless eyes stared at him.

Metal Sonic always looked in horror,(after the glitch vanished).

"WHAT HAVE I DONE???"

Sonic glared,"YOU KILLED TAILS!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!"

Metal Sonic backed away sensing some dangerous energy coming from Sonic.

"I'm SORRY BUT I DON'T-"

Suddenly Sonic jumped in the air,red energy surrounded him. His eyes suddenly closed. When he opened them again. They were red and his mouth had blood on it as well. His teeth stained with red,his gloves now covered with blood. And now his frown went to a creepy smile.

"So you want to play a game METAL SONIC?"

Something was wrong with Sonic. Horribly wrong. Metal flew off to warn Egg-Man. But Sonic wasn't allowing that. He pointed at Metal Sonic,and suddenly Metal Sonic exploded.

"Uh-Uh-Uh."

He looked at his pal Tails.

"I'm sorry Tails... I'm gonna fix you."

He picked his body up and looked at Egg-Man's base.

"Egg-Man I'm coming for you next!!!"

Egg-Man paced around nervous,what was taking that bag of bolts long anyway? Suddenly Metal Sonic's head appeared though his cracked window. Egg-Man looked in horror,who could've done this?

"Hey Egg-Man..."

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic looked like a creature out of hell. He didn't even LOOK like Somic anymore.

"You killed Tails. Tails is dead. But now I'll kill you too. So you feel the pain he felt."

Egg-Man ran away and sent thousands of robots after Sonic. Somic smirked and ran through them all. What an idiot. Sonic continued to chase after Egg-Man until something else caught his eye. Was that Amy? Why was she here? He flew down toward her. His face in a frown. She looked at him in horror.

"S-Sonic? I-is that you?"

Sonic freed her from the cage and turned away. He rather she didn't see his appearance. He rather her not be scared of him.

"Egg-Man sent Metal Sonic to kill Tails. "

Amy looked in shocked,"Are you saying-"

Sonic looked at her,a blood like tear falling from his red eyes. Amy fought the urge to run,either way this was still Sonic. He wouldn't hurt her regardless.

"Yes. And I'm going after him. To finish him."

She gasped,

"No Sonic don't. It won't bring Tails back."

Sonic gently pushed her off him,

"I don't care. He killed Tails. He did it without a second thought. I'm sorry Amy."

With that he searched for Egg-Man,he couldn't be far, however before he could follow him and finish the job. Something went straight through his chest,a sword. He said nothing. The pain meant nothing, revenge was something he was going to do. To his surprise it was Amy,

"Sorry I had to trick you. I'm an Android created by Dr.Egg-Man. The real Amy is still at home asleep."

He growled and suddenly spikes grew and he broke free. He destroyed the Android within three seconds.

Finally he found Egg-Man cowering behind 3,000,000 of his robots.

"Robots attack!"

They all failed and all died.

Sonic glared at Egg-Man,he picked him up by the neck...and dropped him.

"Your Android was right about one thing. Killing you won't bring Tails back. But this doesn't mean I forgive you yet."

And he clawed out Egg-Man's right eye,all you heard were screams of pain. The next day Egg-Man wore googles to hide the fact he no longer had a right eye. Sonic (now blue again),set up a funeral for his friend Tails. It read:"Here lies my best friend and brother. We're going to miss you Tails,R.I.P Little Buddy."

Up above, Tails smiled as Sonic didn't kill anyone out of revenge. He also smiled because he always knew Sonic would be there for him no matter what and because they were best friends to the end.

The End

End A/N:

I just thought it. And wrote it. I believe it may have actually came out pretty good. Leave a comment or like doesn't matter. Ok see ya


End file.
